Go Go, Hetario!
by Purfessorkitty
Summary: Oh noes! The princess has been captured by the Koopa Queen, Belarus! Will Germany and his friends be able to save Princess Russia before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Go Go, Hetario!**

Chapter 1: _Princess Russia Has Been Captured!_

**A/N: Ermahgerd. What have I done? You combine your favorite game with your favorite anime, what do you get? HETARIO, OF COURSE! I honestly have no idea what possessed me to do this. I got the idea from Vocaloid. ****_Go Go, Mario! _****Originally is owned by the people who created it. I hope you all enjoy! KITTY. AWAY!**

* * *

Lithuania raced through the outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom. He had received a letter inviting Germany and Italy to the princess' party.

"Geez, I really do hate these parts of town." He mentioned to himself. "It just gives me the creeps." He looked on the edge of the dangerous mountain peak where a castle sat. It was Belarus' castle.

Lithuania continued to run after taking a quick glance at the evil castle. Dark clouds stood at the top, separating the castle from the bright blue sky. Making it unfitting.

He held his mushroom hat tight on his head so it wouldn't fall off as he ran. Finally he could see their house was in sight.

"Whew, thank heavens!" Lithuania rang the doorbell and waited patiently. They didn't answer. He rang it again.

Still no answer. "Germany? Italy?" Lithuania nudged the door open a little. Before he could tell what was inside, a gray cat shot out the door.

"Kya!" Lithuania fell back into one of the bushes on the side of their porch. The cat hissed at him and ran off.

"Get back here!" He could hear Germany shout. Right when He got up, the door slammed against him. Germany ran out of the house chasing after his cat.

Italy walked out more cautiously. He noticed Lithuania. "Oh, terribly sorry!" Italy helped him up.

Lithuania held his head in pain. Before he could even say hello Italy ran after Germany. "Germany! Wait a minute!" Lithuania fixed his hat and crossed his arms.

He watched the two run back and forth in the yard trying to get the cat. After a while, they finally did. "Hah!" Germany said as he held the feline in his arms.

The cat hissed. Germany walked back to the house, not seeing Lithuania at all. Italy walked up to him.

"What's the big news today?" Italy smiled, fixing his green hat. He wore a green long sleeved shirt under dark blue overalls. His hat was a green baseball cap with a big letter I in the front. Germany wore similar apparel. He wore a red shirt under bright blue overalls. His hat was red with the letter G in the front.

"The princess sent me to send this invitation to you." He smiled. Italy smiled back. "Who sent what to who and why?" Germany slammed the door open and hit Lithuania once again.

The invitation fell out of Lithuania's hand and Italy caught it. He handed it to Germany.

The invitation's envelope was a bright blue. He tore it open to find an equally blue invitation.

_Dear Germany and Italy, _

_I'm having a party, and I wish for you two to join. I only hope that Belarus won't do anything to ruin it. You know her. That girl gives me the creeps! Anyway, I hope to see you at the party._

_Best wishes, _

_Princess Russia._

"The princess didn't invite _us _to the party?" A voice startled the three. It was Prussia and Romano. Prussia wore a yellow shirt under bright purple overalls. He had a yellow baseball cap with a letter P. Romano wore a purple shirt under dark purple overalls. His baseball cap was purple with an R.

Lithuania stood up and dusted himself off. "I have your invitations right here." He handed them the invitations. They read over them quickly.

"Okay then, let's get this show on the road!" Prussia headed down the sidewalk. The rest of them followed.

* * *

**Time skip of death...**

They arrived at the princess' castle, however. They didn't see anyone. "Hello?" Germany called out.

"Do you think they ditched us?" Prussia asked. "I highly doubt they would." Germany said back, rolling his eyes.

They came across a set table, a letter was taped to the middle of it. "Hm?" Germany took the note off the table and read it.

_Dear Weakling and Pervert, _

_I have taken your dear princess. He will be mine! I'm not going to give out the name of the destination I am in because I assume you'd already know by now. If you ever want to see your princess again, meet me at my castle. _

_We will settle this once and for all._

_Sincerely, _

_Belarus, the Koopa Queen. _

Before anyone had a chance to say anything about the rude message, Germany sprinted towards the deadliest part of the Mushroom Kingdom

"'Ey! Where are you going?" Romano called out to him. Germany stopped running. "I'm going to save Princess Russia, anad unless you want to stay here and be cowards I suggest you come with me." The four stared at him.

"I think we're perfectly fine here. You go on ahead." Italy smiled nervously. Germany glared at him.

"Never mind, I'll go with you." He laughed nervously.

The two headed to Belarus' castle to save Princess Russia.

* * *

**A/N: Dear god. That was beautiful. I'm gonna cry. ;w; I wonder what's gonna happen in CHAPTA 2... Here's who everyone is if you haven't figured it out yet; **

**Germany: Mario**

**Italy: Luigi**

**Prussia: Wario**

**Romano: Waluigi**

**Lithuania: Toad**

**Russia: Princess Peach**

**Belarus: Bowser**

**I must fly away to Narnia. -Flies into darkness of oblivion- Chapter 2 soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Go Go, Hetario!**

Chapter 2: _Devious Tricks_

**A/N: Your demonic writer has RETURNED -CUE THE ORGANS!- Anyways, this is my second story. I just started on this website like about on November 30 2013, Which is friggin like yesterday. Enjoy the horrible-ness of this evil crossover. If you haven't read the first one, you won't understand what's going on in this one. OTHERWISE. I'll continue where I left off. LET'S GO.**

* * *

Germany and Italy were in a rush to save the princess. They fought through enemies as if they were nothing. Soon however, they reached the castle.

The two gazed at the large front door. The castle seemed so ancient. "I'm not opening that door." Italy cowered behind Germany.

Germany sighed and pushed open the door. It eerily, slowly opened. "Hello?" Italy called out. Germany hit him in the shoulder. "Don't call attention to us!" He scolded. The two walked cautiously into the castle. "You think she would put enemies out to find us, right?" Italy questioned, hoping he didn't jinx them.

The castles's doors slammed shut behind them, making everything pitch black. There was no source of light, no windows, no lights. Lamps beamed on, showing them a path through the ominous corridor. The lights flickered a bright orange.

Italy stayed behind Germany and nudged him forward. He rolled his eyes and walked down the hall with the Italian staying close behind. "Why is Belarus' castle so creepy?" He asked Germany.

"Maybe because She hates you." Germany replied, not really paying attention to what he had said. The two advanced down the hall, keeping a close eye out for any tricks. No one knows what suspicious things could be awaiting in this place.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Idiots." Belarus said, under her breath. She could see Germany and Italy walking down the hall. She was at the top floor looking down from the balcony. They couldn't see her because she was hidden by the darkness. The lights were on the ground, so She could see them clearly.

Belarus wore a spikey dress, ivory horns stuck out from her beige hair. Her fangs were a glimmering silver. "Leave them alone." A voice called to her. Belarus turned to her captive. "Why should I?" She teased. Russia crossed his arms. "Because, I said so." Russia's eyes were hidden by his bangs, making him look scary, despite the fact that he was in a bright pink dress.

Belarus rolled her eyes. "You're not scary to me, Princess." Belarus crossed her arms. "Why _are _you a princess anyways? You're a man." Russia gripped the bars of the cage he was in. "Maybe because the creator of this fanfiction likes transvestites." Belarus thought for a moment. "That makes some sense."

A young man dressed in a light blue cloak and large glasses burst into the room. "Ms. Belarus." He held a staff with a bulb on top of it. Belarus turned to the man. "What is it, Latvia?" She ordered.

"It turns out, Prussia, Romano, and Lithuania are heading to our castle right now. I don't think we're prepared to fight more than two people." Latvia said frantically, clearly upset. Belarus thought for a minute. "No big deal." She said. "Huh?" Latvia was shocked to hear his queen's answer. Usually she would've been frustrated and yell at Him.

"A-are you sure?" Latvia asked stuttering. "Da, I don't care. It won't be too hard to destroy them with what I have planned." She kept a straight face.

Russia cocked his head to the side. "What _do _you have planned, exactly?" Belarus walked out of the door, not turning back or stopping.

"You'll see." Is all she said before leaving the room. "Latvia!" Belarus barked her servant's name. "Y-yes, Your Highness?"

"Keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't escape." Latvia looked at Russia, then back to Belarus. "Okay." He put his hand to his brow, forming a salute.

"Please, never do that again. It makes you look more foolish than you already do." Belarus glared at Him. "I apologize, Mistress." Latvia let his hand fall to his side. The doors slammed shut behind Belarus as she left.

Russia stared at the door. "You heard her." Latvia stated. Russia turned his head to him. "Don't try to escape o-or anything!" Latvia seemed really tense and nervous. Russia looked at him lamely. He chanted his 'KolKolKol' phrase, making Latvia freeze in fear.

Russia stepped forward tauntingly, making the room shake. Latvia stared in fear. Then he fainted. Russia caught his staff through the bars before it clattered to the floor.

He put the pointed end into the lock, twisting it. Soon the lock became loose and broke off.

"That was easy." He commented, swinging the cage door open casually. He stepped over the unconscious Latvia and left the room. Russia noticed he still had Latvia's staff. He put the staff in between the double-door's handles, keeping it closed.

He walked off, ignoring the constant shouting coming from the other side of the door. "No! Where are you going?! You better not leave me here!"_  
_

Latvia tried to sound angry, but Russia could tell he was petrified.

* * *

The two Italian... Well, not both of them are Italian. The two brothers... They aren't brothers, either. The... The two _plumbers? _That'll do for now... Anyways. The two plumbers cautiously moved down the corridor. They arrived at a large, wooden double-door. It had a ghost on it with fangs.

"What does that mean?" Italy cocked his head to the side. "It's a Boo door, Stupid." Germany replied bluntly. Italy carelessly walked over to it and reached for the handle. "Nein!" Germany smacked the Italian's hand. "Ow." Italy held his hand.

"Don't open the door." He stated. "That hurt." Italy complained, sadly holding his slapped hand. _Bam! _There was a loud bang at the door. As if something was trying to break it down.

The two stepped back. The door's locks broke apart, the door swung open. "Ah!" Italy covered his eyes with his hands. Germany dived to the ground.

The door fell down, nearly crushing them. The two waited to be killed but nothing happened. Italy removed his hands from his eyes carefully to see a ghost standing in front of him. The ghost was shielding his eyes, like he was doing. The translucent figure had glasses, shoulder-length blonde hair, a beige jacket with beige pants, boots and goggles.

The ghost removed his hands from his eyes as well. The two stared. Italy didn't really understand why the ghost looked so shy, then he remembered that the Boos are usually timid when you're looking at them. Italy turned around, testing to see if the ghost would attack him. It didn't. Instead, the ghost poked him.

Italy fearfully turned around. The ghost waved to him. "H-hello." Italy waved back. Germany was still in fetal position on the ground, his head hidden in his knees. He looked up curiously.

The ghost smiled and took Italy's hand. It shook his hand forcefully with both hands, giving Italy some sort of handshake. "C-can yo-ou t-talk?" Italy was still petrified of the non-opaque figure standing before him. The ghost shook his head. "What's your n-name?" Italy asked again.

"He can't tell you his name if he can't speak." Germany walked towards them. The ghost held up his index finger, as if to say "hold on."

He went back into the room. Italy and Germany gave each other confused glances. The ghost rushed back out with a piece of torn notebook paper and a pen.

He leaned to the ground and scribbled on it. "How can you hold things if your a ghost?" Italy questioned. The figure ignored him. He held up the notebook paper to show written in black ink:

**My name is Canada. What's yours?**

"My name's Italy." Italy wanted to be cheerful, but he felt so afraid. "I'm Germany." The German replied, half paying attention to what was going on.

"You're not like the other ghosts, are you?" He asked. Canada shook his head. He scribbled on the notebook paper once again.

**I'm friendly. I don't like working for _her._**

There were footsteps echoing from down the hall. Canada grabbed each of their hands and lead them into the ghost room. There were many boxes and containers in the room. Probably for storage.

Canada struggled to tear the lid off of an old crate. Germany and Italy helped him. Once they tore it off, Canada pointed to it, signing to them to hide. The two did as he told and climbed into the large crate. He put the lid over top to conceal that they were there. The two listened in silence.

"_You" _A cold as ice voice called. It was Belarus. "What is the meaning of all this?" She demanded. Of course, Canada didn't say anything back. "What was I thinking." They heard her say. "You can't speak. Why would I ask you any questions?" They heard the faint echo of footsteps on the marble floor. Belarus was leaving. "I think she's gone." Italy whispered. Before they could do anything else, the crate toppled over. "Huh?!" The two fell out, landing on the blue tiled floor.

"Seize them!" Belarus demanded. Two of Belarus' guards whom were dressed in heavy armor gripped Germany and Italy's arms so they couldn't escape.

"What's going on?!" Italy panicked. Belarus looked at him as if he had asked the most stupidest question in the world. "If you haven't noticed, you pasta-loving imbecile. You two are my new prisoners." Belarus kept a stern expression. One of the guards laughed at the rude answer. Belarus glared at him as if to say "Shut up, I'm interrogating."

"So, you two thought it was smart to trust that coward, didn't you?" She pointed towards Canada who had his hands behind his back in embarrassment. He looked down at the ground, ashamed.

"He'll tell us anything. Whether he's on our side or not." She crossed her arms. "Guards, take these two to the chamber along with the princess. I'll be with you in a moment." The guards nodded, yanking Germany and Italy with them as they walked through the eerie castle.

"Great. What am I supposed to do when those other idiots come to help them escape?" Belarus asked herself.

"I need to find a way to destroy them once and for all." She declared. She hadn't yet come up with a plan. "Hopefully, they don't figure out the curse Latvia put on you." Belarus said to Canada. He just stared.

"It was clever of him to put a curse on you to make you shut your mouth." She commented. "That wizard has never been so clever in his life." Belarus began to think. "What was that one word, to break the spell. Do you remember?" She asked him. Canada took the sheet of notebook paper and scribbled the phrase onto it.

**Open Sesame.**

Belarus read it to herself, not wanting to say it out loud, afraid that it will cure the curse. "Thank you, Dearie." She smiled a fake genuine smile.

There was a certain Russian princess/transvestite who heard and saw everything.

* * *

**A/N: So how was that? Terrible, right? My stories are always terrible. **

**Canada: Random Boo**

**Latvia: Kamek / Bowser's little servant wizard guy.**

**Pretty clever, huh? No, just kidding it's not clever at all, I'm stupid. **

**Chapter tres soon. **


End file.
